


指腹為婚 19

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Kudos: 19





	指腹為婚 19

金容仙將文星伊帶到公司外頭

「妳呀！小笨蛋呀！」金容仙插著腰沒好氣的說著

文星伊被嚇到不敢說話，緊低著頭

「小笨蛋，回家再教訓妳」金容仙氣著說

下班後，兩人一起回家，一路上，金容仙一路看著窗外不與文星伊交談，直到回到家裡大樓進了電梯

電梯裡，只有文星伊和金容仙，站在文星伊身後的金容仙，抓了文星伊的臀、手輕掃過文星伊的大腿，還若有似無的觸碰到那重要部位

文星伊有點不知所措的看著金容仙

「喜歡別人這樣碰妳嗎？」金容仙斜眼看著文星伊

「不喜歡..」文星伊搖搖頭

「不喜歡就要說呀！」金容仙皺著眉頭

「嗯..」文星伊點頭後，微微低下頭

「妳的身體…只有我能碰觸」金容仙手輕輕搓揉文星伊的重要部位，並且鬆開皮帶

文星伊感覺的那快要有了反應，抓住金容仙的手

「容…這裡是電梯…有監視器的…」文星伊害羞的說著

「待會給妳懲罰！」金容仙說完，電梯門便打開了，兩人走了出去

金容仙輸入密碼打開門，隨手將包包放在桌上

「容，生氣了嗎？」文星伊坐在沙發上小聲的說著

金容仙跨坐在文星伊的大腿上，解開文星伊的領帶，蒙住她的眼睛

「容仙？」文星伊被蒙住眼睛

「別動！」金容仙解開文星伊襯衫領口的兩顆釦子及鬆開腰間的皮帶

文星伊的手腕被金容仙用皮帶捆綁著

金容仙撕開抑制貼，故意釋放出信息素，靈巧的手伸進文星伊褲襠裡玩弄著，沒多久，那沉睡的巨獸便甦醒了

「容…哼…」文星伊受不了挑逗，喘了一聲

「屋哩星伊感覺很喜歡被摸呀！」金容仙邪魅的笑了一下，手指輕輕的在碩大頂端畫圓

文星伊臉上開始有些潮紅，不斷粗喘著

金容仙開始親吻著文星伊，將自己的胸貼上文星伊

「不能射喔」金容仙雙手改玩弄文星伊最脆弱的陰囊，輕輕的撫弄著，在文星伊耳邊輕訴著

「嗯…」文星伊咬著牙忍著，下身越來越腫脹

「這是懲罰」金容仙在文星伊胯下前跪坐舔弄著巨大

文星伊不斷喘著粗氣，金容仙解開自己的上衣及胸罩，鬆開文星伊蒙在眼睛上的領帶

文星伊看到裸上身的金容仙，瘋狂的挑逗自己，文星伊就像個金容仙的玩物一樣，任她宰割

金容仙將文星伊內褲脫下，下半身完全暴露，雙手上下套弄著

「容，我真的要忍不住了…」文星伊忍不住頂了頂

「這裡只有誰可以玩？」金容仙用雙乳夾著文星伊的巨根

「容…仙…」文星伊此時像個Omega一樣被玩弄著

「被其他女生調戲要不要反抗？」金容仙繼續把玩著

「要…容…我真的要射了…」文星伊最終受不了金容仙的挑弄，碩大頂端射出白液，興奮的跳動著

文星伊紅著臉大口呼著氣，金容仙才將文星伊的束縛解開

「弱雞，這樣就射了」金容仙嫌棄著，起身準備去洗澡

「容」文星伊叫住金容仙

「幹嘛？」金容仙轉頭看著文星伊

文星伊光著下身的將金容仙公主抱

「妳知道嗎？我來發情期了，待會，就換妳受懲罰了」


End file.
